1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an article transfer system for transferring article carriers from one pneumatic tube to another. More particularly, the present invention relates to an article transfer system which utilizes a hopper mounted on a guide to move the carrier from an incoming carrier tube to the proper outgoing carrier tube.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Reference is made to the following U.S. patents as typifying the structure of article transfer systems: Goerlich; U.S. Pat. No. 2,712,910; Buchwald; U.S. Pat. No. 3,302,904; and Mach; U.S. Pat. No. 3,265,327.
The Goerlich patent shows and describes an article transfer system which utilizes a conveyor belt for transferring the article carriers from the incoming carrier tubes to the outgoing carrier tubes. The carriers move from the incoming carrier tubes and are attached to the conveyor belt. The article carriers remain attached to the conveyor belt until they are released from the conveyor belt and move into the proper outgoing carrier tube. The Buchwald patent shows and describes an article transfer system or branch-off facility which utilizes a funnel and three slides to accomplish the transfer procedure. The funnel is positioned beneath the incoming carrier tubes and is rotatable about an axis. The carriers fall from the incoming carrier tubes into the funnel and are directed to one of three slides by rotating the funnel. The slides which are tied together are rotatable about an axis perpendicular to that about which the funnel rotates. The carrier can be directed toward a plurality of outgoing carrier tubes located below the slides by the rotation of the slides. The Mach patent shows a similar arrangement, but utilizes two rotatable funnels. One funnel is disposed above the other.
These prior constructions did not maintain strict control over the carrier during the transfer process. Therefore, the carrier might suffer a dislocation within the device and not arrive at its proper outgoing tube. Also, these constructions generally required that the entire transfer system be enclosed and airtight.